Return of Lucky Lad
Return of Lucky Lad is the 30th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} boys were fighting Caroline's rock monsters, while Hex and Caroline were stealing the Charms of Bezel Rae: Ren, go get Hex's spell book. Ghostfreak: On it! goes intangible and flies over to Hex, reaching for the spell book Hex: I don't think so! casts a spell, trapping Ghostfreak in a net, restraining him of his ghostly abilities Ghostfreak: Hey, why can't I phase out of this? Caroline: It's a net that restrains any ghost powers of yours, you're trapped. Ghostfreak: Aw man; Rae... Rae: Yes, partner. Ghostfreak: Help! Rae: I got'cha! runs over to the net Ghostfreak was trapped in; Caroline casts a spell, trapping Rae in the net as well Rae: Uh oh. Hex: I got the charms, let's go. and Caroline fly off, the net with Ghostfreak and Rae in it Gavin: Guys! Ghostfreak and Rae: Help us!! {Ben 10,000's HQ} Gavin: And now they're gone. Ben: Well, this sounds like a job for- pulls out Lucky Lad's mask, handing it to Gavin Gavin: No way, I promised that I wouldn't be him again. Ben: Just think of this as his final battle. Gavin: But- Ben: It's either him or the boys are gone forever. Gavin: "sighs" takes the mask, puts it on and transforms into Lucky Lad Lucky Lad: Fly high, lucky guy! Lucky Lad said those words, he took off into the sky {Hex's Lair} Ren: You'll never get away with this, Hex. Rae: Yeah, Gavin will come and kick your a- Ren: Rae, don't! Rae: Sorry. Caroline: Please, Gavin can't stop us even if he tries. Lad crashes through the roof, landing with one fist hitting the ground Lucky Lad: Luckily for you, you don't have to fight Gavin. Caroline: Lucky Lad, how special. Hex: "sighs" You take care of him, I'll deal with the charms. Caroline: Of course. raises her hand to cast a spell, but Lucky Lad blasted her out of the lair Lucky Lad: Alright Hex, just me and you. Hex: Interesting, you've gotten stronger. Lucky Lad: It's because of the exposure to the charms. Hex: Hmm, relish in this power now 'cause it won't last. Lucky Lad: For you it won't. Lad casts a spell, releasing Ren and Rae from their imprisonment Ren: Ha, ha! Hero time!! "slams watch" {flash transformation} Diamondhead: I can't wait to- Lad casts a spell, raising an army of rock monsters, sending them after Hex; Gavin grabbed all of the charms Rae: That was easy. Lucky Lad: There's one last thing to do. Lad snaps his fingers, having Hex appeared in front of Diamondhead Lucky Lad: You deserve it. Diamondhead: You're gonna love this. uppercuts Hex, sending him flying out of the lair Lucky Lad: Well, my job here is done. Lad took off his mask, reverting back into Gavin Rae: You're Lucky Lad!? Diamondhead: You've gotta be kidding, right? {Omnitrix times out} Rae: No, I honestly had no idea. Gavin: "chuckles" Ren: Let's go get pizza. Rae: I seriously had no idea, for how long? I have so many questions. Ren: Gav... Gavin: Somnus! Ren: Thank you. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin/Lucky Lad *Rook Rae *Ben Tennyson Villains *Hex *Caroline Aliens Used *Ghostfreak *Diamondhead Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes